


The Nightmare in Malfoy Manor

by bayern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Curses, Fear, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayern/pseuds/bayern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Драко не явился проставить последнюю отметку о досрочном освобождении, Гарри отправился на его поиски, полагая, что Малфой нарушил предписанный законом порядок. Беглец обнаружен, но что-то пошло не так…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare in Malfoy Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Nightmare in Malfoy Manor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559219) by [dragontara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/pseuds/dragontara). 



***

Кривясь в кислой гримасе отвращения, Гарри неохотно делал каждый новый шаг, приближающий его к громаде Малфой-мэнора. Со времен недобровольного визита еще в ходе войны, ничего не изменилось – особняк по-прежнему производил гнетущее впечатление на визитера. Впрочем, и на этот раз Поттер в своих поступках не располагал свободой выбора, очутившись в знакомых краях по долгу службы: в поместье было необходимо проникнуть, чтобы вернуть беглеца.

Добравшись до плотно сомкнутых кованых ворот и справившись с блокирующими проход чарами, Гарри по мощеным дорожкам направился к маячившему вдалеке зловещему особняку.

Досрочно освобожденный из Азкабана Драко Малфой был препоручен заботам аврора Гарри Поттера восемь месяцев назад. Сегодня должна была состояться их последняя встреча, на которую бывший заключенный так и не явился. Никогда ранее не опаздывавшему Малфою Гарри подарил лишний час ожидания, по истечении которого решился взять дело по розыску беглеца в свои руки.

Бдительно осматриваясь по сторонам, аврор осторожно двигался к Мэнору; хорошо представляя себе характер опальной семьи, он понимал, что ожидать можно чего угодно. Пусть Гарри не верил, что встретит открытое сопротивление или враждебное отношение – за время их вынужденного общения Малфой ни разу не дал повода усомниться в своей лояльности – все же это не повод ожидать теплого приема. Отправляясь в поместье, Поттер активировал наложенное на всех досрочно освобожденных преступников отслеживающее заклинание, убеждаясь, что искомая персона находится в стенах особняка.

За месяцы сотрудничества с Малфоем Гарри ни разу не сталкивался с недобросовестным исполнением наложенных обязательств и ограничений или нежеланием иметь дело именно с ним, Поттером. Само собой, характер Малфоя не претерпел существенных перемен со времен школьных стычек – сарказм и язвительность были обязательными атрибутами всех без исключения встреч бывших соперников, но эти хорошо знакомые нотки не несли в себе ничего нового, с чем Гарри не сумел бы справиться. Сказать по правде, до передачи поднадзорного Поттеру все занимавшиеся делом Малфоя служители закона быстро сходили с дистанции, поддаваясь клокочущей внутри ярости и отказываясь от вверенного им острого на язык подопечного. Для Поттера их вполне сносное взаимодействие стало удивительным открытием, к тому же он стал замечать, что находит и самого Малфоя, и его общество довольно привлекательными. Бывший Пожиратель Смерти, казалось, тоже проявлял некоторый интерес к Гарри, и даже снисходил до легкого флирта на протяжении нескольких последних недель. Совокупность этих обстоятельств и привела Поттера к вратам Малфой-мэнора.

В свете последних событий стало очевидно: развития отношений между давними знакомыми не предвидится: за нарушение режима досрочного освобождения Малфою грозило возвращение в Азкабан. Выходит, Гарри напрасно предвкушал долгожданный миг, когда их перестанут связывать профессиональные узы, и можно будет, отринув условности, попытаться сблизиться с Драко и без помех насладиться желанной компанией? В очередной раз грустно вздохнув, Поттер попенял на отвернувшуюся от него удачу.

Когда величественное здание Мэнора предстало пред ним, обескураженный Гарри замер на месте. Складывалось впечатление, что ныне пребывающий в запустении особняк покинут хозяевами не менее полувека назад: стены заросли мхом и лишайником, утратившие прозрачность от толстого слоя налипшей грязи окна стали неотличимы от кладки фасада. В унылой картине заброшенного дома не было бы ничего сверхъестественного, если бы Поттер, заручившись поддержкой курирующего аврора, лично не проводил обыск в особняке на прошлой неделе – главное правило досрочного освобождения, с которым пришлось смириться даже Малфою. Неделю назад население дома состояло из пары домовых эльфов, Малфоя-младшего и Нарциссы.

Сбитый с толку Гарри попробовал толкнуть парадную дверь, которая, конечно же, оказалась заперта. Проведя ладонью по резной ручке, он ощутил ауру древней магии, мигом пробудившую дурные предчувствия.

Применив выученное на курсах в Аврорате мощное распознающее чары заклинание, Поттер разглядел паутину разнообразных заклятий, опутывающих особняк защитным коконом; среди них оказались и наводящие морок чары, придающие Мэнору вид заброшенного, отданного на милость ветрам и времени нежилого здания. Заклинания, распознающие вид примененного волшебства, помогли идентифицировать его как сходное по сути с Темной магией, существенно усиленное защитной составляющей.

Испытав на деле весь свой впечатляющий арсенал полезных и не очень заклинаний, Поттер скрепя сердце был вынужден признать поражение. Удрученный Гарри принялся наматывать круги вокруг дома. Пытаясь отыскать прореху в монолитном поле щита, он посылал заклинание за заклинанием, превращая прозрачный защитный кокон в видимый невооруженным глазом, не теряя надежды выявить пропущенные при беглом осмотре дверь или окно. Инстинкты в унисон вопили: с детальным ли планом или положившись на импровизацию, жизненно важно как можно скорее попасть внутрь особняка, где ждет помощи Малфой. А за недолгую жизнь Гарри привык всецело полагаться на свое чутье.

Закончив с исследованием магического щита, Поттер заметил слабое мерцание поля невысоко от земли. Опустившись на колени, он внимательно осмотрел заинтересовавший его участок. Больше всего тот напоминал маленькую откидную дверцу для кошек и собак в домах у маглов, но, насколько знал Гарри, Малфои не содержали домашних животных. Возможно, таким путем домовые эльфы перемещались по территории поместья, не прибегая к аппарации. Проход не впечатлял габаритами – Гарри с трудом смог бы протиснуться сквозь него. Но ввиду отсутствия иного выбора этот узкий лаз превратился в единственно доступный вход в Мэнор.

Путешествие через маленькую дверцу оказалось серьезным испытанием для много повидавшего на своем веку Героя: чуть не застряв на середине пути, ужом скользя вперед, буквально ввинчиваясь в лаз, он преодолел препятствие и удачно приземлился на ноги, оказавшись внутри утопающего во мраке дома. Вызвав Люмос и внимательно оглядевшись по сторонам, Гарри определил, что очутился в подвале, но не в том, где некогда его держали в плену.

Опасливо продвигаясь вперед, Поттер ощупывал рукой пространство перед собой, не находя ничего кроме неуютной, жуткой тишины. Добравшись до лестницы, он посмотрел наверх, тщетно силясь хоть что-то разглядеть в кромешной мгле. Вдруг справа, на самой границе поля зрения, что-то молниеносно промелькнуло; подпрыгнув от неожиданности, Гарри выхватил палочку, вставая в оборонительную позу. Но вокруг по-прежнему было тихо и пустынно.

Бурлящий в крови адреналин подгонял бешено колотящееся о ребра сердце. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Гарри уже понял, что окажется в том же самом месте, что и несколько лет назад – в гостиной, где так любил проводить заседания в кругу верных последователей Волдеморт.

В середине подъема Поттер ощутил невесомое прикосновение к шее, а в правое ухо кто-то тяжело и часто задышал. Резко обернувшись в надежде застать преследователя врасплох, аврор вновь нашел только пустоту.

– Малфой? – вполголоса, не рассчитывая получить ответ, позвал Гарри. Продолжив восхождение, он с прискорбием обнаружил, что таинственный невидимка продолжает жарко дышать в ухо.

Не на шутку испугавшись, Гарри одним впечатляющим рывком преодолел расстояние до казавшейся мутным светлым пятном двери, и, не теряя темпа, заклинанием взломал преграду, вваливаясь в пустующую комнату. Настороженно оглядевшись по сторонам, он прошел в центр комнаты и применил отслеживающее заклинание, надеясь определить местонахождение Драко в недрах заколдованного особняка. Заклятье, хаотично пометавшись, замерло, словно в сомнении, указывая на дверь слева, за которой виднелась ведущая на второй этаж лестница. Отбросив колебания в правильности направления, Гарри решился последовать подсказке, тем более, что особого выбора не было.

Дойдя до ведущей в холл двери, Поттер осторожно заглянул в узкую щель, оценивая дальнейший путь. Облегченно выдохнув, он отважно шагнул в зал, но стоило разжать пальцы, выпуская дверную ручку – дверь резко захлопнулась, отрезая путь к отступлению. Несмотря на все усилия, дверь отказывалась открываться. Одарив шутницу неприязненным взглядом, Гарри принялся дергать ручку, навалился на дверь всем телом, но все было тщетно – проход не желал открываться.

После применения отпирающего заклинания на деревянной поверхности стали медленно проступать витиеватые символы, постепенно сложившиеся в слово. Даже по не полностью проступившей кроваво-красной надписи предупреждение угадывалось недвусмысленно: «Круцио». Едкого запаха краски не ощущалось, как и отдающей металлом нотки свежей крови.

Приблизившись, Гарри провел пальцем по надписи, надеясь на ощупь определить состав жидкости... В момент соприкосновения с багровеющими буквами Поттера прошило невыносимой болью, вырвав из горла протестующий крик. Тело скрутило судорогой, конечности подергивались в конвульсиях, словно от контакта с электрическим током, однако палец намертво приклеился к зловещему рисунку.

Волевым усилием отдернувшись от превратившейся в ловушку двери, Гарри обессилено осел на пол. Впившись удивленным взглядом в самую обыкновенную на вид дверь – пока каждая клеточка корчилась от пережитой агонии, а легкие учились заново дышать – он пытался собрать мысли воедино и понять, что же, черт возьми, происходит в проклятом особняке. Отчаявшись разобраться в творящемся безумстве, Поттер, претерпевая остаточные боли от непростительного проклятья, попробовал подняться на ноги. В последний раз окинув заколдованную дверь нечитаемым взором, он доковылял до лестницы и начал медленный подъем, в любую секунду ожидая появления новых кошмарных препятствий.

После злосчастного происшествия с дверью Гарри был полон подкрепленной злостью мрачной решимости. К счастью, ничего ужасного не произошло, и он беспрепятственно добрался до второго этажа, где вновь веером выпустил отслеживающее заклинание, на этот раз направившее его в правый коридор. Не колеблясь, Поттер смело зашагал по длинному переходу, не отвлекаясь на попадающиеся по пути запертые двери. Заклинание вывело к внушительной двери в самом конце коридора.

– Малфой? – тихонько позвал Гарри, получив ответ в виде гулких ударов из-за двери.

– Поттер, это ты? Будь все проклято, немедленно выпусти меня отсюда! – вне всяких сомнений, не терпящий возражений приказ был отдан голосом Малфоя.

– Малфой, эта чертовщина – твоих рук дело? Подожди, я попробую открыть дверь, – с видимым облегчением откликнулся Поттер. – Как ты умудрился намертво запечатать дверь? – недоуменно поинтересовался он, когда опробованные заклинания не принесли никакого результата.

– Не имею даже косвенного отношения к творящемуся безумию! Я коротал время за книгой, когда внезапно хлопнула дверь, запирая меня. Я не могу выйти из библиотеки, – возмущался разъяренный Драко.

– Ты уверен? Когда это произошло?

– Безусловно, я уверен в своих словах. Утром, все началось утром. Поттер? О нет, моя последняя отметка в Аврорате, я ведь пропустил ее? Ты пришел арестовать меня и сопроводить в Азкабан? – в расстроенном голосе сквозила тревожная обреченность.

– Пока не в камеру Азкабана, но – да, ты пропустил назначенную встречу, поэтому я и прибыл в Мэнор. Что случилось с особняком? Снаружи он окутан каким-то таинственным непроницаемым щитом, а внутри творятся очень странные вещи, – отрапортовал Поттер.

– Не знаю я, что происходит. Мне попалась книга с парой написанных от руки незнакомых мне заклинаний. Стоило прочесть одно из них, как мгновение спустя я оказался запечатан в библиотеке, и ни одно из отпирающих заклинаний не может открыть проклятую дверь.

– Думаешь, это связано с неизвестным заклинанием из книги? Ты произнес его вслух?

– Да, скорее всего, я машинально повторил его вслух… черт, это все из-за меня! Я редкостный идиот! – сокрушался Малфой.

– Не буду с тобой спорить. А сейчас отойди от двери – буду взрывать, раз чары не действуют, – посоветовал Гарри, отступая назад и выкрикивая «Бомбардо!». Против ожидания, на деревянной поверхности не осталось даже царапины.

Прибегнув к еще более мощному заклинанию, также не увенчавшемуся успехом, Гарри нахмурился.

– Малфой, ты перепробовал все доступные отпирающие заклинания? То есть, я имею в виду, включая родовые?

– Разумеется; ты что, действительно записал меня в непроходимые тупицы?! – последовал уничижительный ответ. – Проклятье, я застрял здесь навечно!

Ухмыльнувшись не укрывшейся от него нотке обреченности, Гарри поспешил «утешить»:

– Будем надеяться, происшествие пойдет тебе на пользу. Кстати, что за книгу ты читал? Она тебе раньше попадалась на глаза?

– Нет, впервые увидел. Она точно не из нашей библиотеки. Подозреваю, попала к нам во время войны.

– От Волдеморта?

– Вполне возможно. А что?

– Это может помочь. До того, как ты произнес заклинание, Мэнор казался совершенно обычным? – допытывался Поттер, внимательно осматривая дверь.

– Какого Мордреда ты хочешь услышать?! Все и сейчас в полном порядке, не считая того, что я не могу выйти из библиотеки! – взвился Малфой.

Намереваясь определить наложенные на дверь чары, Гарри вновь применил распознающие заклинания, уже привычно не добившись даже мизерного положительного результата – дверь оказалась абсолютно чиста, не показав даже мимолетного касания магии.

Оглаживая ладонью гладкую поверхность, Поттер попытался на ощупь обнаружить любое нарушение целостности полотна – ничего, обычная деревянная дверь. Ни царапин, ни трещин.

А вот на дверной ручке отыскался выгравированный узор, и аврор присел, чтобы лучше рассмотреть хитросплетения вязи: его взору предстал выполненный с ювелирным мастерством миниатюрный рисунок змеи. Гарри попробовал снять действие чар, поглаживая змею указательным пальцем вкупе с одновременным использованием отпирающих заклинаний – бесполезно. Зашипев от отчаяния, он неожиданно почувствовал, что покрытое крохотными чешуйками тельце пришло в движение.

Поттер расплылся в довольной ухмылке: наконец-то ход дальнейших действий стал кристально ясен. К вящему восторгу Гарри, прошипевшему на парселтанге простейшую команду, замок щелкнул, отпирая дверь. Стоило толкнуть дверь, в помещении немедленно закружился свирепый вихрь, круша все на своем пути; сорванные с полок книги устремились в хаотичный полет по библиотеке. Неистовствующий ветер достиг замершего у двери Малфоя, прижимавшего к груди злокозненную книгу, приподнял его и припечатал к стене.

Потеряв сознание от силы удара, Драко рухнул на пол, выпуская фолиант из рук. В надежде опередить вихрь, прежде чем тот подхватит и унесет прочь бумажную добычу, Гарри рванул вперед: поймал книгу, подхватил Малфоя и выскочил прочь из библиотеки; за спиной немедленно захлопнулась дверь.

Бегло осмотрев бессознательного Драко, Поттер с облегчением обнаружил, что кроме ссадины на голове, серьезных травм и повреждений не имеется. Затылок Малфоя украсила огромная шишка, тонкой струйкой сочилась кровь из небольшого рассечения на виске. Воспользовавшись «Энервейт», Гарри немного успокоился, видя, что Малфой приходит в себя.

– Как ты? – встревожено спросил он.

– Мордред побери, Поттер! Не то чтобы я не рад тебя видеть, но почему ты вечно срываешься в пафос? – высказал претензии Драко. Зашипев от боли, он попробовал сесть, но стоило чуть оторвать голову от пола, перед глазами все начало двоиться и расплываться.

– Малфой, послушай: не хочется тебя понапрасну тревожить, но нам лучше как можно скорее убраться из дома. Если не поторопимся, рискуем остаться здесь навсегда. Мне кажется, особняк преследует цель загнать нас в ловушку.

Наложив на раны Малфоя исцеляющие чары, Гарри к собственной досаде признал их полную неэффективность – кровь как сочилась, так и не думала останавливаться. Махнув рукой на оказание первой помощи, Поттер помог подняться ворчащему Драко и потащил его к лестнице, по которой недавно поднимался сам.

– Малфой, а кто еще находится в поместье? – кольнуло аврора тревожной мыслью.

– Никого не должно быть. Мама отбыла во Францию, – не сводя глаз с Гарри, медленно покачал головой Драко.

– А домовые эльфы?

– По моей просьбе мама забрала их с собой. Мне хотелось побыть одному. Поттер, кроме нас с тобой в доме никого нет.

– Не сказать, что я так уж переживал... В общем, я рад, что здесь больше нет ни одной живой души, которую потребовалось бы спасать.

– Поттер, домовые эльфы – не люди, – высокомерно фыркнул Малфой, тут же прищуриваясь, преисполнившись подозрительности: – Кстати, а как тебе удалось попасть в Мэнор, если он запечатан магией?

– Обнаружил брешь в защитном поле. Нашел лаз в подвал.

– То есть, ты планируешь вывести нас тем же путем, которым пробирался сам?

– Если получится, – признал Гарри. – Проклятье, когда этот безразмерный коридор закончится?!

Как по команде маги одновременно обернулись, обнаружив, что ни на шаг не отошли от заколдованной двери в библиотеку, хотя Гарри мог поклясться, что они прошагали дистанцию, в два раза превосходящую длину гостиной.

– Какого черта?! – рыкнул Малфой. – Да мы уже должны были весь дом обойти! Еще и толком ничего не видно, кровь заливает глаза!

Борясь за каждый шаг, бывшие соперники с нечеловеческим упорством продвигались к лестнице, ни на дюйм не становящейся ближе. Складывалось впечатление, что коридор уходит в бесконечность.

– Черт, ничего не выходит, – в который раз оглянувшись и убеждаясь, что дверь прямо за спиной, простонал обессилевший Малфой. – Похоже, коридор зачарован на безразмерность.

– Или он даже не начинался, – вслух размышлял Гарри. – Нам не преодолеть его, несмотря на все усилия.

– Послушай, с каждой стороны в коридор выходит по восемь дверей. Если на него наложено отвлекающее заклинание, можем попытаться обойти его, двигаясь от двери до двери. Вот так, – показал Малфой, вжимаясь спиной в ближайший дверной проем справа. Драко медленно двигался вдоль стены к следующей комнате, а Гарри поедал его взглядом, краем сознания отмечая, что сейчас не самый удачный момент для игр в секретных агентов. – Сработало! Сойди с ковра, Поттер – думаю, именно на нем висит заклинание, так как от стены все кажется вполне обычным, – уведомил хозяин взбесившегося особняка.

Тщательно скопировав маневры Драко – ступив за пределы ковра и прижавшись к стене – Гарри убедился, что коридор обрел первоначальные размеры. Осмотрительно прильнув к стенам, они медленно двигались к лестнице – заколдованный ковер раскинулся во всю ширь коридора, оставляя лишь у самых стен крохотные оголенные участки паркета. Каждый раз, стоило Гарри попасть в зону действия магии ковра, ему мерещилось, что он топчется на месте.

Добравшись до подножия лестницы, Малфой облегченно выдохнул:

– Что дальше? Спускаемся вниз?

Утвердительно кивнув, Гарри жестом предложил спутнику возглавить сошествие.

– Э-э-э... Это точно не опасно? Понимаешь, особняк погрузился в хаос, и... – Малфой попытался выразить свои сомнения в надежности лестницы.

– Когда я поднимался, проблем не возникло. Но если желаешь убедиться на чужом примере, я спущусь первым, – предложил Поттер кивнувшему с явным облегчением товарищу по несчастью.

Спускались в полной тишине, тщательно выверяя каждый шаг, и где-то на середине пути Гарри позволил себе немного расслабиться, вновь начиная дышать. Видимо, весьма преждевременно, так как в тот же миг лестница ушла из-под ног, и они полетели вниз, жестко приложившись о пол в холле. Благодаря аврорским тренировкам у Гарри сработали рефлексы: он успел сгруппироваться, и пережил встречу с твердой поверхностью без повреждений. А вот Малфою не повезло – он приземлился на плечо, и зловещую тишину разорвал отвратительный хруст ломающейся кости.

– Аааррргггх, – корчась в агонии на мраморном полу, взвыл Драко, хватаясь за пострадавшую ключицу. – Ненавижу этот треклятый дом! Поттер, сейчас же вытащи меня отсюда!

– Я пытаюсь, ясно тебе?! Это твой чертов дом и это ты должен объяснить, как из него выбраться! – огрызнулся Поттер, обмирая от испуга при мысли, как бы травма Малфоя не оказалась настолько серьезной, что придется тащить его раненного на себе.

– Попробуй открыть дверь в гостиную. Что там на ней написано? «Круцио»? Это что, шутка?

– Мне так не показалось, и тебе проверять не советую, – уныло ответил Гарри, дергая по-прежнему заблокированную дверь. Бросив очередное отпирающее заклинание, и, тем самым, заставив надпись налиться тревожным багрянцем, аврор решил оставить дверь в покое.

Следующей в списке путей отхода значилась входная дверь, но, как и снаружи, Поттер вновь потерпел неудачу.

– Похоже, все выходы перекрыты. Есть идеи? – буквально прорычал не готовый признавать поражение Гарри.

– Имеется одно соображение, но сам я никогда не пользовался этим путем. Из кабинета отца ведет тайный ход, доступный исключительно членам семьи. Я знаю, где он находится и как его открыть, но повторяю еще раз – у меня не было повода прибегнуть к нему раньше. Возможно, его не затронула блокирующая особняк магия. – Застонав от боли, Драко попытался встать, поддерживая поврежденную конечность. Подошедший Поттер помог подняться, обхватив пошатывающегося Малфоя за талию.

– Куда идти? – резковато уточнил он.

– Минуя лестницу, свернуть в правый коридор. Обрати внимание на третью дверь слева, – повисая всей тяжестью на Гарри, выдохнул Драко. – Книга еще у тебя? Разгадка точно отыщется в ней.

Убедившись, что фолиант надежно закреплен под курткой, Поттер направился к коридору, отмахнувшись от царапающей нервы тревоги. Он застрял в чертовом Мэноре на пару с полуживым Малфоем. Их жизни находятся в руках Гарри; осознание зыбкости их положения свинцовой тяжестью навалилось на плечи, заставив искать облегчения в безмолвных проклятьях и подстегивая двигаться дальше.

Стоило магам ступить в нужный им коридор, гулкую тишину пронзил истошный, разрывающий барабанные перепонки крик. Свободных рук заткнуть уши не было, и едва не оглохший Гарри заторопился к искомой двери. Малфой мертвым грузом повис на выбивающемся из сил авроре, существенно замедляя продвижение. Ладони Поттера, намертво вцепившегося в пояс Драко, стали липкими. Откуда столько крови?! Такими темпами Малфой истечет кровью быстрее, чем они выберутся на свободу.

– Пропади все пропадом! – изрыгал проклятья Гарри, упорно таща за собой полубессознательного Малфоя.

Душераздирающий крик перешел в клокочущее бульканье, словно гигантский зев высасывал из окружающего пространства воздух. Дышать стало ощутимо труднее, приходилось бороться за каждый вздох практически без шанса успеть перевести дух. Воображение подсовывало Гарри ужасные картины того, как они мучительно умирают от удушья. Хватая приоткрытым ртом воздух, Драко царапал горло ногтями; сам Поттер чувствовал себя немногим лучше: перед глазами все плыло, накатывала тьма. Собрав воедино остатки сил, Поттер, преисполненный решимости вырваться из превратившегося в филиал ада особняка, кое-как доковылял до третьей двери слева, потратив на короткий путь душевных и физических сил несравнимо больше, чем в заколдованном на бесконечность коридоре.

Прошипев просьбу на парселтанге, Гарри с Малфоем в охапку ввалился в кабинет Люциуса. Захлопнув за собой дверь, они в изнеможении привалились к стене.

Неожиданно Малфой напрягся и, уставившись остекленевшим взглядом в противоположный угол комнаты, простонал:

– Этому кошмару суждено когда-нибудь закончиться?!

Проследив за его взглядом, Гарри обнаружил изготовившуюся к атаке гигантскую змею; маленькие злые глазки источали холодную угрозу.

– Проклятье! Это что, Нагини? – неверяще прошептал Малфой. – Разве Лонгботтом не снес ей голову?

– Так и было. Скорее всего, это ее дух или морок. Она не настоящая, – шепотом подтвердил Гарри.

– А выглядит очень даже живой, – пробормотал Драко, испуганно разглядывая гадину.

– Вы – не ссслуги моего госссподина, – злобно прошипела змея.

Напрягшись, Гарри зашипел в ответ:

– Твой хозяин мертв, как и ты сама. Тебе не позволено находиться здесь. Прочь с дороги!

– Полукровка, ты бесссполезный мусссор под ногами моего госссподина, – последовал ядовитый ответ.

– Но кроме меня никто не говорит на твоем языке. Я освободил мир от твоего хозяина, ты обязана подчиниться мне. Пошла прочь! Я не собираюсь повторять дважды! – приказал Поттер, про себя молясь, чтобы тварь послушалась. Не зная, как поступить, змея застыла, колеблясь.

– Ты что там шипишь? – подгоняя, полюбопытствовал Малфой.

– Хочу заставить змею убраться восвояси. Она же загораживает нам проход, правильно?

– Да, он спрятан за тем большим книжным шкафом. Мне нужно подойти ближе, – прошептал Драко. Кривясь от смешанного с омерзением раздражения, Малфой пристально всмотрелся в змею, а затем, стиснув зубы, топнул ногой как капризное пятилетнее дитя, выдавая гневную тираду:

– Послушай, ты, мерзкий червь-переросток! Это мой дом! И тебе лучше поскорее вернуться в ту паршивую дыру, из которой ты выползла! Я не собираюсь мириться с незваными гостями, пусть даже они пресмыкаются. Приказываю тебе немедленно покинуть мои владения!

Оберегая раненую руку, взбешенный Малфой вскинул волшебную палочку, посылая в дезориентированную гадину сеть заклинаний; атакованная Нагини, молниеносно расплетая кольца громадного тела, бросилась на Гарри. Поттера словно прошило разрядом тока; он рухнул на колени, хватая ртом воздух. Внутренности скрутило, выворачивая наизнанку, тело сковал леденящий холод.

– Рискну предположить, теперь она исчезла навсегда? – невинно поинтересовался Малфой. Гарри только и мог, что молча смотреть на распушившего хвост Драко, ослепляющего фирменной язвительной ухмылкой.

Дождавшись, пока силы начнут постепенно возвращаться в измученное тело, больше напоминающий призрак самого себя Поттер вскочил на ноги:

– Ты идиот! Ты... сумасшедший, безмозглый, недальновидный, редкостный идиот! Ты не представляешь, как плачевно все могло обернуться! – Выпалив отповедь на одном дыхании, Гарри схватил опешившего Малфоя за шею, впиваясь в губы крепким поцелуем. Не ожидавший такого поворота Драко вскрикнул – Гарри неловко отстранился, отступая от него.

– Э-э-э... так как мы будем выбираться отсюда? – пряча взгляд, поинтересовался Поттер.

– Понять бы еще, кто кого спасает, – еле слышно пробормотал Малфой, добавляя вслух: – Убери эти книги, – он махнул в сторону располагавшейся прямо перед ним книжной полки.

Выполнив указание, Гарри в замешательстве уставился на Драко, обнаружив скрытую доселе фолиантами абсолютно гладкую деревянную поверхность.

– Надо нажать на какой-то потайной механизм? – блеснул эрудицией перечитавший детективов аврор.

– Я бы сильно удивился, найдя его здесь, особенно до применения заклинания, – протянул Малфой.

Направив на полку волшебную палочку, Драко прошептал на незнакомом Гарри языке сложное заклинание; задняя стенка книжного шкафа скользнула в сторону, открывая доступ к каменной кладке с внушительным углублением в центре.

– Ломать голову, чем порезать палец, мне уже не надо, – сухо произнес Драко, дотрагиваясь до окровавленного виска. За спинами беглецов распахнулась дверь, впуская в кабинет давешний истошный визг. Издалека донесся набирающий силу шум стремительно приближающегося вихря, по комнате понесся порыв ураганного ветра, сметая со стола документы.

– О, нет! Только не снова! – отчаянно простонал Малфой, обмякая и повисая всем весом на Гарри; измученного наследника Мэнора покинули последние крохи сил.

– Ну же, не стой столбом, помоги мне! Нужно коснуться углубления на стене – это откроет проход, – последние слова Драко, отрываемый от пола ураганом, уже прокричал. Свирепствующий ветер принес с собой отвратительную вонь горящей плоти и смрад гнили, начисто стирая желание узнать, что послужило источником валящего с ног амбре. От тошнотворного запаха слезились глаза; Гарри из последних сил не поддавался подступающим рвотным позывам.

Крепко вцепившись в пояс Малфоя, Поттер провел по камню окровавленным пальцем. Все силы Гарри уходили на то, чтобы удержать себя и Драко поблизости от книжного шкафа, который через пару секунд дрогнул, открывая темную арку ведущего прочь из особняка туннеля. Не теряя времени даром, с трудом преодолевая встречный поток ураганного ветра, Поттер втащил Драко в потайной ход. Казалось, обезумевший дом не желает расставаться с добычей: бушующая стихия грозила вытянуть их из ненадежного укрытия, и Гарри попробовал перекричать рокот бури:

– Как закрыть эту чертову стену?

Стеная от боли, Драко, дотянувшись до стены, мазнул ладонью по скругленным камням. Проход закрылся, оставляя обессилевших беглецов в оглушительной тишине. Призвав Люмос, Гарри разглядывал прислонившегося к стене Драко, подмечая выступившие на бледном лбу капли испарины и устало зажмуренные глаза.

– Куда ведет проход? – с хорошо уловимой ноткой любопытства поинтересовался Поттер. Туннель пролегал под землей, и было очевидно, что долгое время им никто не пользовался.

– Я никогда не пользовался подземным ходом. Отец рассказывал мне, что туннель выходит за пределы поместья. Оттуда мы сможем аппарировать, – пояснил Малфой, с трудом отталкиваясь от стены. Зажигая Люмос, чтобы подсвечивать себе путь, он двинулся вперед. Узость туннеля не оставляла даже призрачной возможности идти по нему бок о бок.

Путешествие длилось целую вечность. Драко казалось, что он движется все медленнее и медленнее; возможно, виной тому была существенная потеря крови или полученная в ходе побега из Мэнора травма головы. Следовавший по пятам за шатко шагающим Драко Гарри размышлял, как долго тот продержится на ногах, и как далеко придется тащить его бесчувственное тело. Полной неожиданностью стало внезапное появление из-за очередного поворота дубовой двери, естественно, оказавшейся запертой.

Драко в изнеможении прислонился к стене, пока Гарри раз за разом перебирал отпирающие заклинания. Препятствие между ними и вожделенной свободой оставалось незыблемым, что, впрочем, не сильно удивляло Поттера. Ему пришло в голову поискать механизм открывания двери, аналогичный примененному на входе в туннель. И, действительно, справа от двери притаился округлый камень, на который Гарри и надавил. Дверь не шелохнулась.

Малфой со стоном безуспешно попытался поднять руку:

– Нужна моя кровь, помоги.

Гарри приложил предложенную ладонь к камню и дверь, наконец, распахнулась. Выбравшиеся на волю маги оказались на краю леса неподалеку от главных ворот Малфой-мэнора, ярдах в пятидесяти от дороги.

– Замечательно, – на последнем издыхании резюмировал Драко, оседая на землю.

– Потерпи, я доставлю тебя в Мунго, – попросил Гарри, сгребая Малфоя в охапку и аппарируя.

***

Через два дня Драко Малфоя выписали из госпиталя Св.Мунго, и конечно же, Гарри Поттер присутствовал при том. По правде говоря, Гарри неотлучно пробыл в госпитале все это время, ни на шаг не отходя от раненого Драко, и напросился сопровождать его в Министерство на слушание относительно последних событий.

Несмотря на все заверения Поттера – состав преступления отсутствует и слушание является пустой формальностью – Драко не мог не волноваться. Представителям власти требовалось выслушать версию случившегося из уст хозяина поместья и составить планы по разрушению накрывшего Малфой-мэнор защитного купола.

Встреча состоялась в конференц-зале Аврората. Два аврора и два Ликвидатора Проклятий ожидали Поттера с Малфоем; на столе покоилась книга, переданная Малфоем на хранение Гарри. Сам Поттер дал показания в тот же день, сразу после отправки Драко в госпиталь.

Когда Малфой закончил излагать свою версию событий, в конференц-зале воцарилась тишина; присутствующие обдумывали возможные варианты решения проблемы. Некоторое время спустя один из авроров кашлянул, беря слово:

– Мистер Малфой, вы упоминали, что нашли книгу в тот же день, когда активизировалось проклятие.

– Да, – подтвердил Драко. – Обнаружив в семейной библиотеке незнакомую книгу, я решил просмотреть ее. Написанное от руки заклинание удивило меня, я прочел его вслух, что, скорее всего, и привело к его активации. Вы уже разобрались, какой именно эффект кроется в заклинании?

– Проведенная экспертиза подтвердила, что записи сделаны рукой Волдеморта. Мы абсолютно уверены, что заклятье создавалось в целях защиты при внезапном нападении на Малфой-мэнор. Оно блокирует атакующим доступ в поместье, а в случае, если кто-то сумел проникнуть внутрь осажденного здания, активируется дополнительная защита, призванная дезориентировать и уничтожить врага до того, как он сможет нанести урон защитникам, – дал пояснение один из Ликвидаторов.

– Я могу понять, почему заклинание атаковало Поттера – он тайно проник в особняк уже после активации чар, но почему я, хозяин дома, подвергся нападению? – жаждал услышать объяснение Драко.

– Исходя из вашего рассказа, до тех пор, пока вы не стали помогать мистеру Поттеру, пробудившаяся магия относилась к вам нейтрально. Однако после вашего объединения с вторгшимся на территорию Мэнора Поттером, ваши действия были расценены как враждебные, и вы превратились во врага. В силу вышесказанного, ваше возвращение в поместье откладывается – мы пока не смогли разработать контрзаклинание для нейтрализации защитного купола, и не определили способ избавления от породившей его Темной магии, обосновавшейся в Мэноре, – включился в беседу второй Ликвидатор, а дуэт представителей Аврората согласно закивал головой, подтверждая выводы.

– Тогда мне следует поставить в известность маму – она планировала вернуться через несколько дней, – встревожено проронил Драко.

– Мы проинформируем вас, как только угроза будет устранена, мистер Малфой. Спасибо за ваше содействие, – вставая, поблагодарил аврор, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия сначала Драко, а следом Гарри. Молодых людей сопроводили до Атриума, предоставляя им право приватно обсудить дальнейшие планы.

– Тебе есть, где остановиться? – поспешил с вопросом Гарри.

– Пока не думал об этом. Сперва нужно отправить сову матери, – неопределенно пожал плечами Драко.

– Наши служебные отношения надзиратель-поднадзорный закончились, и ты с чистой совестью можешь пожить у меня, на площади Гриммо. Если хочешь, конечно. Но у меня много свободного места, ты меня никоим образом не стеснишь, – смущаясь, предложил Гарри.

– Весьма заманчивое предложение. Намного лучше пребывания в Азкабане за нарушение режима, – вальяжно протянул Малфой.

– Перестань – ты не попал бы в Азкабан за столь незначительное нарушение условий досрочного освобождения, даже если не очутился бы в ловушке Темной магии. Ты ведь не глупец, чтобы все разрушить, находясь в одном шаге от свободы, – упрекнул Поттер.

– О, ты снял камень с моей души. Теперь вижу, что порой ты бываешь очень благоразумным. Спасибо, Поттер. Я принимаю твое приглашение, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не появится вариант лучше, – Драко скривил губы в фирменной усмешке, жестом предлагая Гарри вести его домой.

Ведя нежданного гостя сначала к камину, а затем в собственный дом, Поттер вслушивался, как по телу разливается волна приятного тепла. Если бы не история с проклятием Мэнора – кто знает, когда он набрался бы смелости пригласить Малфоя в гости. А в итоге все обернулось гораздо лучше, чем изначально мечталось Гарри.


End file.
